Camp wars
by celestriamoon
Summary: Serena, Mina, and Andrew go back to camp as counslers again and the other counselors decides to play a couple of pranks on the new ones CHAP. 6 UPLOADED
1. Default Chapter

Title: Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Serena's Pov)  
  
I walked in the Arcade from school today and walked over to the counter to see if Andrew was there. I took a seat and rested her head on her hands. My golden hair flowed freely from the buns on top of my head. I was hoping she didn't have to run into Darien today, I didn't want him to ruin my happy mood.  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up, ready to go to camp?" asked Andrew washing the counter top.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to see all the little kids again," I replied smiling.  
  
"Well I heard there are so many kids this year that they had to get more counselors."  
  
"Really, hmm I wonder who else is going; Mina and I had so much fun last year."  
  
"Oh hey guys talking about the camping trip?" asked Mina taking the stool next to me.  
  
"Yeah they're so many kids this year they had to hire more counselors," said Andrew back.  
  
"Really, oh Serena remember last year at the pond, that was so funny," said Mina facing me.  
  
"How could I forget, oh hey Andrew do you know who any of the new counselors are," I asked looking at Andrew.  
  
"Nope, what happened at the lake I don't think I was there?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Serena was at the lake with a little boy names Jordan. Mina decided to go help Serena out since Jordan wasn't budging.  
  
"Jordan come on there's nothing in the water," said Serena with her Camp T- shirt and tan jeans.  
  
"But I could swear I saw something in the water," replied Jordan, "Can you go check for me please and then when I'm sure I'll go.  
  
"Fine if it'll get you to come back but Mina you're coming with me."  
  
"What why, there could be a lock ness monster in there!"  
  
"Mina that's the whole reason we're going to check out so we can get him back to camp."  
  
"Oh fine," said Mina going over to Serena. They both were a little scared so the huddled close and holding hands walking over to the lake slowly. They were at the edge of the water.  
  
"See Jordan there's nothing in there," said Serena turning her head to see Jordan coming towards them and pushed them in the water. He ran back over the bridge laughing.  
  
"Oh my god he just pushed us in the water," said Mina while laughing.  
  
"I know he only wanted to push us in. Ahh!" Serena started to laugh but screamed getting out of the water followed by Mina.  
  
"Serena why'd you scream," asked Mina panting.  
  
"Something rubbed against my leg," said Serena also panting.  
  
"AHH!!" They both screamed when a bunch of water splashed them.  
  
That's when they heard Jordan laughing hysterically holding his sides on the bridge.  
  
"You know what Mina, I think it's time for a little pay back time," said Serena Grinning evilly.  
  
"You know I was thinking the exact same thing," replied Mina smiling evilly also.  
  
The two walked on the bridge and stood on both sides of Jordan who was oblivious to them and still laughing.  
  
"Hey Jordan," said Mina looking down at him.  
  
"Uh yeah," asked Jordan looking up at the two of them noticing he was surrounded.  
  
"Do you know what happens to little boys who pull pranks on the counselors?" asked Serena.  
  
"Um no," replied Jordan while looking at them nervously.  
  
Then they grabbed him and tied him to a pole by the lake and left for dinner.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"Oh yeah the rest I remember, you two left him there for dinner when it was starting to get dark and he started hearing noises," said Andrew bringing back the two milkshakes they ordered while telling the story.  
  
"Yeah wasn't he saying something like, Uh guys, guys I'm sorry I'm really, really sorry, guys GET ME OUT OF HERE!" laughed Mina.  
  
"Yeah and he was so paranoid of us, but I have to admit that his joke was pretty good, he certainly had me fooled."  
  
"Oh I know," said Mina back.  
  
"Anyways I wonder who these new counselors are going to be. We should get Jordan and play a joke on them."  
  
"Can I help I'm always up for a good laugh," said Andrew while drinking his own milkshake.  
  
"Yeah, oh this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"I totally agree," said Mina while throwing her hand up in the air.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention I talked to one of the other counselors the other day. Kyle, well he called me up because he's coming back, well he wanted me to tell you guys that there's going to be a little war with the new counselors. Like we're going to do stuff to them when they're sleeping and other stuff too. They wanted us to bring extra cans of shaving cream, and things like that," said Andrew while throwing his milkshake cup away.  
  
"Oh really, hey Mina don't you agree Kyle was so totally HOT!"  
  
"Yes! Oh and Josh and Brad too," exclaimed Mina while a smile crept on her face.  
  
"Oh those guys were awesome last year but I thought Celeste and Kirby were HOT!"  
  
"Oh really Andrew," I said while giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that; you thought they were pretty cool last year too, replied Andrew giving me the same look she was giving.  
  
"Yeah they were," said Mina.  
  
That's it for this chapter.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	2. first day of camp

Title: Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The first day of camp  
  
(Andrews Pov)  
  
When I arrived at the camp in my car I saw a lot of kids lined up with one or two of their parents to go into the log cabin. I thought there would be a lot of kids here but I didn't think there was going to be this many! Then I saw Serena and Mina waving at me when I got out of the car to go with them around the side. I was glad I didn't have to wait in that line with the new counselors or I would have gone mad. So I walked over to them leaving my stuff in my car to wait and see where I would have to go.  
  
"Hey, guys there are a lot of people here!" I exclaimed because it was kind of loud.  
  
"Yeah we know but we already logged you in when we got here, all of our stuff is in our room so we can help you with yours. Oh and you're rooming with Kyle, Brad and Josh. And we're sharing with Celeste and Kirby. All of the new girl campers are in one room and all the guy campers are in the one across from them. They have us slightly away from them which is perfect so they won't see us sneaking around," said Serena while getting that evil grin on her face again.  
  
The three of us spotted Kyle, Brad, and Josh getting out of one car and Kirby and Celeste getting out of the other one behind them. They parked right next to me so we started chatting.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Mina, Serena, and me at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys, wow there are a lot of people," said Celeste.  
  
"Yeah but you don't have to wait in that line either since me and Mina got her before most of the people we just thought it would be easier if we signed you guys in," said Serena while grabbing one of my suit cases.  
  
"Thanks I'd hate to wait in that line," replied Kirby while getting her stuff out of Celeste Blue mustang convertible.  
  
"You guys ready to have some fun," laughed Kyle while grabbing his bag out of his Silver BMW.  
  
"Yep, and none of us are with any of the new counselors," I said getting my last bag out.  
  
"Sweet, so we won't have to worry about them seeing us until we're in their cabin?" asked Josh.  
  
"Yep," replied Serena smiling.  
  
Us guys put all our stuff away in our cabin away and walked over to the girl's cabin strait across from us. We knocked on the door and waited until four beautiful ladies walked out.  
  
"You guys ready to go to the opening ceremony to see all the new counselors," asked Brad.  
  
"Yeah to see who we're going to get first the guys or the girls," replied Celeste laughing.  
  
The eight of us walked up on the stage where it seemed only half of the kids showed and none of the other counselors. Then Chloe the head leader of the camp walked up to the micro phone and asked all the remaining people to hurry up and that they'll have time to finish up before dinner. Once she was satisfied that everyone was here we were surprised to see some of the other counselors and it seemed Kyle, Brad, Josh, Celeste, and Kirby were has shocked as we were.  
  
"Well now to start things off I'm happy to say we had so many kids come back and hello again to the ones who were here last year. I would also say welcome to everyone who is new this year. The counselors to my left are the ones who have gladly come back from last year and will be in the west wing. Stand forward once I call your names so they will know who you are," said Chloe.  
  
"First the guys are Brad, Kyle, Andrew, and Josh. The girls are Serena, Mina, Celeste and Kirby. Now the ones to my right are the new counselors this year please do the same as I call your names. First the guys are Seth, Sean, Riley, and Darien. And the girls are Lita, Ami, Rei, and Amanda. For those of you who were here last year we have made some new adjustments and for those of you this will be a great experience for you. It's now 3:30 so you can go back to your room and finish up what ever you need to do. But before you go some ground rules for the campers. No going down to the lake or anywhere but the other cabins or the main cabin unless if you have a counselor with you. Understood? Good now off you go," said Chloe while walking off the stage.  
  
"Well, well looks like we're going to have fun with the new counselors," said Serena quiet enough so the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Hey Serena, Mina, Andrew I didn't know you guys would be here," said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, we were here last year," I said while looking at Darien who looked like he was forced to come. "Hey Darien why did YOU come?"  
  
"Don't ask," replied Darien, "Hey meatball head didn't expect to see you here, you might have a klutz attack and end up falling in the lake or something."  
  
"Yeah but if I go in you're going in with me," replied Serena smiling walking away with the other's, "anyways don't you guys have to go finish unpacking or something?" Darien was shocked, he thought she would have gotten mad like she always does but instead she has a smile something's definitely up thought Darien.  
  
"Uh yeah we'll see you guys at dinner," said Ami.  
  
"Darien's the first one I'm coming after," said Serena while smiling devilishly and rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Oh so I take it you know them," laughed Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, and by the way you guys were talking I could swear you know the others," laughed Andrew.  
  
"Yeah hey lets go down to the lake, I wonder if they added anything there," said Kirby.  
  
"Yeah me too," said Mina.  
  
"Last one to the lake is a rotten egg," said Serena and Celeste at the same time while running off toward the lake. First it was Serena and Celeste obviously and then it was Kyle, Mina, Josh, Kirby, Andrew, and then Brad. "Brad's the rotton egg!"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault that was so unfair," said Brad trying to defend himself.  
  
"That's no excuse, even Mina and Kirby beat you," said Josh.  
  
"Oh and what's that supposed to mean, Mina beat you," replied Kirby.  
  
"Yeah well," said Josh.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't talk," said Brad.  
  
"Hey guys it's quarter of 5 so lets head back," I replied.  
  
Everyone agreed so we went back to our cabins first and then went to dinner.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter what do you think is going to happen during dinner? Anything exciting well you'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	3. food fight

Title: Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Food Fight (Serena's Table) "So what are we going to do first?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well tonight we're put a bunch of the fake spiders in the girl's cabin real snakes in the guys, but not poisonous and these don't like to bite either," replied Josh.  
  
"What about Chloe?" asked Mina.  
  
"She's going to unlock their cabin for us," said Andrew.  
  
"Hey Serena can I borrow a fry?" asked Mina since she didn't have any.  
  
"But I need every one I'm so hungry," replied Serena pouting at Mina.  
  
Mina whispered something in Serena's ear and her eyes lit up. She gave one to Mina and Mina threw it up in the air.  
  
(Dariens Table)  
  
"Ami will you get your nose out of that book?" asked Rei.  
  
"But this is a really good book," replied Ami.  
  
"Oh come on you're supposed to have lots of fun and you can do that with you're head stuck in that book," said Lita.  
  
"Oh fine," said Ami.  
  
"So you guys know those three?" asked Seth.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately," said Rei.  
  
"That Kyle guy's pretty hot!" replied Lita.  
  
"I think that Josh guy's pretty hot!" said Rei looking at Lita.  
  
"Well I think that Brad guy's pretty cute," said Ami but Rei, Lita, and Darien heard it perfectly fine.  
  
"Aw, Ami's got a crush," said Rei putting her hand on her mouth.  
  
"I said he was pretty cute, it's not the same things as a crush Rei."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Rei when all of a sudden a fry came out of no where and hit Rei in the head. "Who threw that?" She looked all around but couldn't find anyone Mina and Serena were talking to some of the guys so she didn't think it was them or Andrew.  
  
(Back at Serena's Table)  
  
"Direct hit," said Mina loud enough for only her table to hear.  
  
"Nice throw," said Kyle.  
  
"Give me a fry," said Josh. He got one from Kyle then stuck it in ketchup and threw it over his head.  
  
(Back at Darien's Table)  
  
"Hmm maybe it was a camper," said Ami trying to calm Rei.  
  
"Yeah what ever," said Rei when another one hit her in the head only it didn't fall it stuck. "Ewe this one has ketchup on it." Rei turned around and Saw 5 boys at the table next to Serena's which was behind her and they were laughing and looking at her. "I bet it was those little munchkins."  
  
"Rei don't do something stupid," said Darien.  
  
"Oh don't worry," said Rei while taking a bunch of her fries in her hand stuck them in ketchup and mustard and threw them at the table while getting some of it on Serena, Mina, Kyle, and Andrew. "Bulls eye!"  
  
That's when some one yelled food fight and then the whole café started throwing food. Then when there was no more food Chloe walked in laughing.  
  
"Luckily for everyone we have janitors to clean this up so campers I think you should hurry up for the showers before all the hot water is taken," said Chloe when all the campers rushed out the door leaving the counselors. Then Darien's table quickly got up and rushed out also leaving Serena's table laughing with Chloe.  
  
"So I guess they don't know we get a separate line then the campers," said Kyle while laughing.  
  
"Who's up for turning on all the cold water?" asked Mina.  
  
"How about you, Josh, Kyle and me?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sure, where's the stuff," asked Kyle.  
  
"It's in the storage closet."  
  
Hmm wonder what's going to happen next.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	4. Sleep tight

Title: Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sleep tight (Serena's Pov) They went into closet and grabbed a wrench and some blue prints.  
  
"All right we're ready to go, we'll meet you guys back at the cabin," Kyle said while walking past the others with Josh, Mina and I.  
  
"So where do we get in?" I asked to Chloe.  
  
"You have to go in the building, walk all the way down the hall, and then there will be a door with basement on it. Go in there and down stairs look for a big pipe line, it's the same big pipe line right there," she said while pointing to the big one on the blue prints.  
  
"Ok thanks," said Mina while following me and the rest of us toward the building for the counselors. When we got there we saw Darien, Seth, Rei, and Lita were already in the showers and the other four were waiting.  
  
"Oh great how are we going to get passed them," I asked laughing softly.  
  
"Well guys I think it's time for operation Mission Possible," said Mina leaning against the wall.  
  
"Don't you mean Mission Impossible Mina," I asked.  
  
"Yeah isn't that what I said?" she asked me.  
  
"No, anyways I say we split up so that if at least if they see two of us then the other two can go."  
  
"But what if the other group has the stuff and they get caught?" Josh asked.  
  
"Well then just find away to get it to us," I replied.  
  
"Ok, Kyle and Serena you go that way and Mina and I will go this way," said Josh looking down the hall.  
  
"Ok hopefully we'll see you there," Mina said while Josh grabbed her arm and they were against the wall peaking in to see if they were looking the other way.  
  
Then we snuck into the next room that was just the toilettes and sinks to our left and went all the way down. Then when we got to the door we had to make sure no one was looking so we got over safely. Mina and Josh finally saw their chance so they quickly walked over but then Ami spotted them.  
  
"Shoot Ami saw them quickly go." So we quickly ran through the door almost falling down the stairs.  
  
"Mina what are you doing?" asked Ami looking down the hall to where we just entered.  
  
"Um we decided to wait but I. I mean we had to go to the bathroom," said Mina hoping Ami didn't suspect anything.  
  
"Then why didn't you go through that door?"  
  
"Well it was a thing we did last year and we decided to do it again this year."  
  
"Oh ok, well have fun," she replied while going back in.  
  
"Phew that was close," Josh whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah now all we have to do is get past that door," said Mina while whispering and walking down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs they already were having a lot of trouble.  
  
"Hmm so all we do is turn one of those screws to turn off all the hot water right," asked Kyle while picking one.  
  
"Yeah," I was to busy looking for the right one I didn't notice which one it was. "You turn that one." But by the time he turned it the pipe next to us exploded with water and nearly threw us against the wall. We were laughing so hard then we remembered that we better turn it off before the basement floods.  
  
"Quickly turn it off!" He said while trying to go through the water.  
  
"Men," I said while grabbing the wrench and laughing and moved to the side of the splashing water and swam my way through the waist high water. I ducked under it turning it off. Then I turned it quickly and then in 5 seconds I heard 3 high pitched Screams which I assumed were Amanda, Lita, and Rei and then I heard a low pitched scream which was one of the guys.  
  
"Hmmm I guess it worked," said Kyle.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
All four of them shut off the water and grabbed a towel and put it around them. They were shivering like mad.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ami.  
  
"It was nice and warm and then it suddenly to freezing cold, I don't think you want to take a shower," said Rei.  
  
"Let me check," said Darien. "Geez that's really cold, it must be all the little campers."  
  
"Aw man I wanted a shower," said Riley.  
  
"Well lets go, I don't think the others are going to be to happy, oh well," said Darien while going in the changing room to change.  
  
Mina and Josh peeked out the door to see when they would leave and finally when they did they went down stairs.  
  
"Geez what happened down here?" asked Josh.  
  
"He turned the wrong one, anyways are they gone?" I asked first pointing to him.  
  
"Yeah you can turn the hot water on now," said Mina while going upstairs waiting for me and Kyle. When we got upstairs we almost made it out when we heard Darien saying he forgot something.  
  
"Quick in there," Josh pointed to the room me and Kyle went into when we got here. Darien opened the door grabbed his towel and put it around his shoulders before leaving. He didn't notice us lined against the wall in the bathroom. We all sighed when we didn't notice we were all holding our breaths. So then we snuck out and went to our cabins to get our stuff and tell the other's to be there in 10 min. so they didn't have to wait there. We all got our showers and went back to our cabins. They all came into the girl's cabin so we could discuss what we were going to do to the new counselors.  
  
"I suggest two girls and two guys go into the girls and into girls and the same for the guys. How about the four of us who went to turn the hot water of go into the guys and the others go into the girls," suggested Kyle while grabbing some of the stuff and standing up.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Mina also standing up. Then the rest of us did too. It was about 11:30 and it was lights out for everyone even the counselors. So we snuck out we were all wearing black pants, shirt, and hat. Celeste, Kirby, Andrew, and Brad went into the girls and we went into the guys.  
  
"Alright you guys ready, remember if anyone wakes up duck and go under the bed if they get up get out of there as soon as possible," said Mina and we all nodded.  
  
I decided to go over to my first victim first I decided that I might not get my chance in case one of them wakes up. When I got over to him he was sleeping ever so peacefully he looked really cute too. Didn't someone say that when you sleep you look younger well it was true in Darien's case. His hair was all messy and he had a slight smile that was on his face that you could almost miss.  
  
So then I decided to get to work. I took out the shaving cream bottle Andrew gave me and pulled up his sleeping bag and poured some in. Then I took the cheese and put it in their also. I took out a permanent marker and drew a mustache and beard on his face. Then I started writing things on his arms like I love Pizza and I am gay and other things like that. Then I took out some hair gel and put it in my hand and then I took out some of my peach hand lotion since I knew he hated that stuff. Don't ask how hand I put that in my hand also. I rubbed it together and then adding slight Pink hair dye color and rubbed that in too.  
  
Then I rubbed it in his hair and I tried to do it so gently so he wouldn't wake up. Then I wiped my hand on a napkin when he started to groan and move. All four of us heard him and dropped to the floor. We waited about a min. to see if he was actually up. Mina stuck her head up and put her thumbs up indicating that he wasn't awake.  
  
Then we were all done around the same time so we got the toilette paper out, and started throwing it up making sure it wouldn't fall on any of them. Now they had toilette paper streamers hanging from the ceiling. Then on the door we would leave we would hide tie a string on the door know the led to a bucket of honey when it was turned slightly and another string led to a bucket a little higher filled with feathers. Then before we left we took vegetable oil and poured it on the floor all around the beds and down the isle. We all slipped out the door except for Josh who tied the string on the door and then we met up with the other guys.  
  
They came out five min. later and then we quickly got out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
Before we left though I had a questiong, "So what ever happened to the snakes and fake spiders?"  
  
"Oh yeah well that'll be for tom. Night I think," replied Andrew.  
  
Well you'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	5. Day two

Title:Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Day Two  
  
(Dariens Pov)  
  
"I finally got a good night sleep for once," I thought while waking up. When I woke up all I saw was white. I saw it was toilet paper so I pushed it aside only to find more. Then I sat up wondering what was going on. I pushed some more toilet paper out of my face and saw the whole room had toilet paper hanging from the ceiling. I heard the trumpet which meant that everyone was supposed to get up and go eat breakfast.  
  
I was about to get out of my sleeping bag when I felt something squishy in it. That's when I heard a high-pitched scream that was followed a min. later by 3 more. I figured it was the girls but I had my own problems to deal with like what was this thing in my sleeping bag. I put my hand in and when I brought it out I had a mix of white and orange substance. I brought it to my face to smell it but I couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
The other three guys woke up after they heard the girls scream. "Hey Darien you have something on your face like right here," said Riley while pointing to a spot on his face to show me. "No up a little, no down a little, oh now it's on the other side to, and on your forehead."  
  
"Did I get it all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I couldn't understand why the other guys were laughing. I mean couldn't they notice the white powder stuff they had in their hair. It made them look like grandpa's. Oh well I wasn't about to say any thing.  
  
"So I wonder what happened to the girls?" asked Seth.  
  
"Who knows," replied Sean.  
  
All four of us were about to stand up when we slipped landing on the wooden floor. We kept trying to get up but it was too slippery. We could finally get up when all the whatever stuff on the floor was soaked in our cloths. I was all soaked with that white and orange substance that was in my sleeping bag.  
  
"Let's get to the bottom of this first," Sean said with Riley, Seth and then me behind him. Right when they opened the door Sean, Riley and a little bit of Seth got splashed with honey and then feathers came down on them. I was laughing so hard but then slipped on the stuff on the floor again. They started laughing but then they fell down too. When we got up we went out side and decided to find out who did it. When we got there the girls were there and they looked horrible. Rei was fuming and everyone else was laughing.  
  
"I want to know who did this!" said Rei.  
  
"Just calm down Rei, or do you want to leave," said Chloe in a quiet voice.  
  
"No but this is so unfair," said Rei.  
  
"Well I don't know who did this, it was probably one of the campers and I don't want to scare them," said Chloe. Now why don't you eight go take a shower and come back for breakfast."  
  
"Ok," we all said but I swear I was going to find out who did it. We didn't notice Serena and the others laughing hysterically.  
  
(Serena's Pov)  
  
"Hey did you guys hear the girls scream this morning."  
  
"Yeah what did you guys do to them?" Mina asked excitedly.  
  
Just then a fuming Rei, Lita, Ami, and Amanda walked in over to Chloe.  
  
"I want to know who did this?" said Rei fuming.  
  
"Ok well first of all who did what and what happened?"  
  
"I have gum in my hair, this is going to take forever to get out, then I had toilet paper in my mouth, they stuck jello in my shirt, and then there was this huge bug on my nose.  
  
Everyone was laughing at them they all looked so horrible.  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Rei, and it was so quiet and then we heard a cricket and Rei screamed and jumped into Lita's arms and then everyone started laughing again.  
  
"Hey don't forget about us they did that and they also put tons of shaving cream on the floor."  
  
Then that's when the guys came in we all busted up laughing because Darien had shaving cream and Cheese on his face and on the lower half of the body, and the other guys were covered in honey and feather's and still had the baby powder they put in their hair.  
  
"I want to know who did this!" said Rei.  
  
"Just calm down Rei, or do you want to leave," said Chloe in a quiet voice.  
  
"No but this is so unfair," said Rei.  
  
"Well I don't know who did this, it was probably one of the campers and I don't want to scare them," said Chloe. Now why don't you eight go take a shower and come back for breakfast."  
  
"Ok," they said while going, Darien looked like he was seriously going to find out who did it but thankfully for us they didn't see us laughing the most.  
  
"That was so funny," said Kyle while eating again.  
  
"Ha yeah but I can't wait till they come back," I said while getting back to my French toast and eggs.  
  
"Why," Andrew asked.  
  
"Just wait and see," I said. About ten min. later we heard another scream which obviously was one of the guys but I knew who it was. Everyone at our table looked at me and I just smiled. They laughed and looked went back to eating. Five min. later the came back but a certain one of them was wearing a hat.  
  
Everyone was staring at them when they came back in. Ten minutes later everyone was done and she posted up the groups. I had about 15 kids in my group and I just happened to be pared up with Darien's group. Everyday they would switch groups you work with like tom. I would get to be with Ami.  
  
"Well Darien it looks like your hanging with my group."  
  
"Hey is your hair pink?" asked Jordan who last year pushed Mina and I into the pond.  
  
"Oh my god it is," I said while taking his hat off.  
  
"Give me that back."  
  
"Darien behave you don't want to set a bad example for the kids," I replied while throwing it back at him.  
  
"I swear I'm going to find out who did this," he said and I started to get a little scared. I didn't want him to see me scared so I decided to get going.  
  
"Well Darien stop moping and lets go to the pond, we're going swimming so I want everyone to quickly go back to their cabins and change in the bathroom and meet us back here in fifteen min. Got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then I met Darien back here in five min.  
  
"I'm surprised meatball head, you haven't managed to trip yet especially with all these twigs, rocks, and roots."  
  
He was even more surprised when I replied calmly, "You can make fun of my hair all you want but I'm not the one with hot pink hair." He got so mad that he turned around and I just had to grin but then I started laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing this isn't funny!"  
  
"Your right," and then he started to calm down when I added, "It's hilarious!" I started laughing again and he was about to do something when the campers came back.  
  
"Darien you do role call to see if everyone's here and then we can go."  
  
After he was done I was in the front leading the way and he was in the back so now one lagged behind or got lost.  
  
"Is there anyone who doesn't want to go into the water," I asked and when no one raised their hand I asked if anyone could not swim. We both had the older kids so we said that they had to go out to the orange pole and back and whoever won we would give them candy. The first one to come back was this kid names Christina and we told her we'd give it to her when we went back for lunch. Then we just let everyone go and swim.  
  
Darien and I decided to go in our selves since it was getting pretty hot.  
  
When we got in I went under water when he wasn't looking and went right behind him. I jumped up and dunked him while grabbing his hat and swimming away with it. I swam underwater so he wouldn't notice me right away. I swam halfway to this platform in the middle of the lake and took a breathe with out him noticing me. Then I went back under and got to the plat form. He was still looking for me when he noticed me out in the middle of the lake.  
  
"Get back here, you're going to pay for that," he said while starting to swim out. When he was about to get on the plat form I jumped off the diving board to my left and swam out. We heard the trumpet and went back. The campers waited for us in a line while I got out. He was still a little behind.  
  
"Ok guys ready to go back?" Darien and I were both in the front since they all knew where they were going, and he was trying to get the hat back.  
  
"Meatball head give it back."  
  
"Not till I think of a name for you."  
  
"Oh no you don't you are going to give me that hat back now or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else I won't let you down," he said while picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.  
  
"Darien put me down!"  
  
"Not until I get that hat back."  
  
"No now!"  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Fine then I'll think of a name for you, pink..PINKY!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"There I put your hat back on pinky so put me down, it's a deal."  
  
"We didn't shake on it."  
  
"PINKY! Put me down!"  
  
"Nope sorry."  
  
"Argg!" I said while giving up.  
  
When we got there they all gave us questionable looks and then he put me down at my table.  
  
"What was all that about?" Andrew asked while eating his hamburger.  
  
"I took his hat and since I wouldn't give it back to him until I thought of a name for him. So he picked me up until I gave his hat back but then when I thought of the name pinky I put his hat back on and he still wouldn't put me down." I said while eating my hamburger.  
  
"You thought of the name pinky," said Andrew laughing, "Oh man if word gets out he'll be in so much trouble, his co workers wouldn't live it down.  
  
"Really? I said while grinning evilly.  
  
Then after lunch our group got to watch movies, and we all decided to watch Liar Liar.  
  
When the movie was done it was time for dinner. Then after dinner everyone was allowed to do whatever as long as they didn't go anywhere with out supervision. All the counselors played volleyball. It was the guys against the girls, and the guys lost which the campers found humorous. Then when it was time to go to bed I said sweet dreams to Darien in an eerie kind of way which sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Find out what happens tonight in the next chapter.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	6. that night

Title: Camp Wars Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon Author: Celestriamoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That Night  
  
The eight of them sat in the guy's cabin this time discussing what they would do.  
  
Serena's pov  
  
"So how about we go in the same groups as last night?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Are you sure you two can handle, real snakes?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle fake spiders?" replied Mina which got a lot of ooohhhs from everyone.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Mina."  
  
We had about 3 hours till lights out so we decided to go down to the pond.  
  
When we got there we saw the other counselors there as well. They didn't notice us so Mina, Andrew and I decided to go over to the bridge. All three of us stood up on the railing and quickly did cannon balls before any of them saw us. We splashed Rei, Ami, Riley, and Darien.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" screamed Darien and Rei.  
  
"Hey you two better keep your mouth's shut you might wake up the alligators and bears."  
  
Then Darien, Riley, and Rei quickly swam out of the water leaving the four of them laughing hysterically.  
  
Amy was the first one to stop so she decided she should fill them in, "You guys, and (laugh) there's no alligators or bears anywhere near here, if there was they wouldn't have the camp here in fear for the little kids."  
  
So they got back in and so did everyone else.  
  
Darien swam back over to me but before he got there she quickly ducked under the water and moved before he saw her. Then Mina screamed which distracted him. I brought my head up and swam over to the plat form.  
  
"Serena get back here." "Uh Darien I found a pair of swim trunks, they look kind of familiar but I can't remember," I said with a grin on my face.  
  
Darien looked shocked for a sec. and then it settled in. All the other counselors were laughing hysterically while Darien swam over to Serena but then she stood up out of his reach.  
  
"Serena if you don't give those back I'll," he started but I cut him off.  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I won't let you get away."  
  
"Oh really as far as I'm concerned I can stay on this platform all night but you on the other hand well I don't know about you." I said while laughing.  
  
I decided to throw his swim trunks to Mina which she caught and ran out the water and placed them on the tree.  
  
"MINA, SERENA, when I get my hands on you two!"  
  
"Well I think it's time for us to go back," said Andrew while feeling sorry for Darien grabbed his trunks and threw them at Darien. Mina and Serena started to run before Darien could catch them.  
  
We decided to hide in the closest tree to the café hall. They saw Darien walking up very slowly trying to find us. I looked at Mina mouthing to tell her to scare Darien, but of course she didn't understand me. Oh well I whispered follow my lead and then she shook her head which meant she understood me. So in an eerie kind of voice and in a low whisper I said, "Darien, Darien, Darien."  
  
He jumped and then he just stood there frozen. Mina giggled but thankfully not loud enough for Darien to here. "Darien, come play with us," whispered Mina which Darien started to shake slightly. We jumped down behind him and yelled BOO and he jumped and turned around.  
  
Mina laughed so hard that she fell to the ground, and I was holding on to my stomach. "Ahhhh, what the, Shhhh," Darien said while holding a finger to his mouth.  
  
"What Darien?" asked Mina.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Uhhhh, I don't know but I don't think we should stick around to find out," I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to leave," replied Darien.  
  
So Mina and I screamed and then Darien did too. All three of us turned around and started running. But Mina and I slowed down so he thought we were running with him. We busted out laughing. "You know, four a guy that cute and muscular you'd think he'd be braver, (laugh) I mean it only has yellow eyes," laughed Mina.  
  
"Yeah I know (laugh) I mean (laugh) they only looks (laugh) like their going to kill (laugh)," I replied but then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Then all the other counselors came up. "What's with Darien, he ran all the way down to the lake?" asked Andrew, but at that news we laughed even harder.  
  
"I'm confused," said Ami.  
  
"AMI'S CONFUSED WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!" Mina and I yelled and then we started laughing harder.  
  
"Good job Ami now we're never going to find out," said Lita laughing.  
  
"What's that?" asked Riley pointing.  
  
"Ahhh," screamed all six girls who took off running, and then the guys did the exact same thing. Mina, Andrew and I were on the ground laughing so hard that our sides began to hurt even more.  
  
"Oh my god (laugh) that was so (laugh) funny," said Mina while trying to get up.  
  
"Alright, (laugh) Jordan you can come out now," I said while looking to where the yellow eyes were to see Jordan coming out laughing while taking his mask off.  
  
"I knew this kid was good for something," I said while laughing.  
  
Then Chloe came out to see what all the commotion was. She realized what we did and shook her head while laughing and walking back. We started laughing again but decided we better go back to the cabins. After about ten minutes of waiting to see if they came back we didn't realize we fell asleep.  
  
When we woke up we were in the same position as we fell asleep. All three of us were in the girl's cabin. Chloe walked in, about five minutes later. "Where are the other counselors?"  
  
"Um, they didn't come back?" asked Andrew.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about all four of us go check the Lake," I replied.  
  
"Yeah that's the way they were heading," Mina added.  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
When we got there we saw them all sleeping on the platform in the middle of the lake, but Darien was sitting with his eyes open with a broken branch.  
  
All four of us started laughing at the sight they made. Chloe took her camera out and took a picture.  
  
"This one's definitely going in the book."  
  
Our laughing caught the attention of Darien and the others started to wake up. After about ten minutes they all woke up and swam back.  
  
"I can't believe you guys!" said Josh while laughing.  
  
"I knew it all along I was just, I just wanted to, I just wanted to see the look on your faces," said Brad.  
  
"Yeah right Brad," Everyone replied.  
  
Darien, Lita, Rei, and even Ami looked like they were going to kill us. Mina, Andrew and I quickly went behind Chloe.  
  
"Time to eat everyone," replied Chloe but we decided not to stick around.  
  
When Mina, Andrew and I got to the end of the woods and to the café hall, "What was that?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I don't know it's coming over there," I said pointing to my left.  
  
Then a little chipmunk came out. "Aw it's so cute!" replied Mina.  
  
"Hey it has red eyes, like fire," I said while looking at it.  
  
"Isn't that an Albino chipmunk, very rare," said Andrew.  
  
Then the chipmunk looked straight at us and showed us its teeth.  
  
"Um Andrew, aren't albino chipmunks also called killer chipmunks?" I asked in a very shaky voice.  
  
"Eh, eh, you're right, aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Andrew running for the Café hall. Mina and I just looked at each other and then screamed and started running there to.  
  
The chipmunk bit into one of Mina's shoes and she finally shook it off. Although it left a huge hole the chipmunk recovered and started after us again. When we got to the hall, we got in just in time to have the chipmunk run into the screen door.  
  
Mina and I started to laugh psychotically when Mina said, "Ha, ha yeah now what. We're on the inside, and you're on the outside. HA!"  
  
When she finally finished talking the little thing starting gnawing through the screen so we quickly shut the door, turned around and leaned against it, eyes wide. Mina and I turned around and looked out the window.  
  
"Mina, Mina it's still there, why is it still there, Mina!"  
  
"I don't know Serena, let's just eat breakfast."  
  
"OH STARVING WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!" I cried rubbing my stomach. So we went over to our table and had eggs, toast and corn beef hash. We decided to go for our second round when the other counselors came in from another door.  
  
"Why'd you guys come in from that door?" asked Andrew.  
  
"We had to stop back at our cabins, you know to change," said Kyle while laughing.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Why, it's not like there's any killer chipmunks out there."  
  
The three of us just looked at each other.  
  
"What?" asked Celeste.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Ok well we're done, you guys want to go bump a volleyball around?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sure," replied Andrew and I shook my head saying sure.  
  
(Darien's Pov)  
  
That little meatball head is going to so pay. Why the heck are those three still standing at the door.  
  
(Serena's pov again)  
  
We're still standing at the door because the little chipmunks still there.  
  
"Let's try the other door, shall we?" asked Mina.  
  
When we got to the other door there was another chipmunk, or the same one, I don't know.  
  
"Mina, Andrew, if one of us gets out here alive. Tell my parent's that I love them.  
  
Mina gave me a hug crying like there's no tom. But not loud. And then I started too. "Uh guys, the chipmunks gone. I think we should make a run for it," said Andrew.  
  
So the three of us went outside and looked to our left and was relieved when we didn't see it but when we turned to the right it's eyes were bright red, and it looked like a bull getting ready to charge. So the three of us did what we did best.  
  
Run and Scream. We ran in the total opposite direction with the chipmunk hot on our heals but then after about running five times around the café hall it wasn't behind us anymore.  
  
We turned around trying to figure out where it went. "Maybe it went home for lunch," I said.  
  
"Yeah right Serena that thing was still there when we were eating I don't think it left to go eat," replied Andrew.  
  
We heard a snarl from behind us and we turned around and saw the chipmunk so we were on our run again. The opposite direction we started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Haha killer albino chipmunks, wow what's next. Who knows find out in the next chapter.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


End file.
